Sunjiang District (mission)
Objectives This mission requires the completion of the quest Battle in the Sewers, obtained from Emperor's Hand in the Raisu Pavilion. Prevent Shiro from summoning his spirit army! * Locate Shiro in the sewers. * ADDED: Destroy the spirit rifts to remove Shiro's protective shield. X spirit rifts remaining. * Master Togo must survive * Mhenlo must survive * ADDED: Defeat Shiro's constructs. Rewards Hard Mode Walkthrough The main objective of this mission is to destroy four spirit rifts that Shiro has opened to summon an army of Shiro'ken. At the beginning of the mission, the party will be given the Spear of Archemorus and the Urn of Saint Viktor. These are provided as boosts; carrying them is not required to complete the mission, though they obviously do help. A bridge will come down and the mission will start, there will be two groups of Afflicted followed by an area with large metal vents. These are called flame fissures and they will cause burning and cripple to anyone who passes over them. At the end of that area will be a spirit rift, a large sphere of light, guarded by a Spirit of Portals and some Shiro'ken Assassins. Destroying the spirit is the way to close the spirit rift. Also, as long as the Spirit of Portals stands it will keep summoning Shiro'ken Assassins to replace any killed. So, it's better to kill the spirit first. If the Spear of Archemorus is dropped next to a Spirit of Portals, it will do damage, determined by its current charge. This is especially helpful, as the Spirits have a larger amount of Physical and Elemental resistance than other Spirits. Conditions and Hexes do not work on the Spirits either. However, if a Ritualist in the party uses Consume Soul or Gaze of Fury while targeting the Spirits, the Spirit may also be killed immediately. The Mesmer skill Unnatural Signet can also be used to great effect here. The party can proceed left or right from this point. If the party proceeds right, they will come across Shiro suspended inside a spirit rift himself; he cannot be targeted or damaged. Past this area there will be a few groups of Afflicted with a path splitting to the north and to the east. To the east will be the second spirit rift guarded by Shiro'ken Rangers. Careful aggro is necessary here as there is one group of afflicted, the rangers, and then another group behind them, and the area is dotted with stalagmite spikes that cause bleeding and crippling. Taking each group at a time makes the fight easier. Once again, the party will need to eliminate the Spirit of Portals. The party should continue and go down the other path where they took the fork. Down that path they will come to a spirit rift with a Spirit of Portals atop a small hill with Shiro'ken Necromancers guarding them. The hill is surrounded with poisoned water. Past this, the party will turn west, getting out of the poisoned water and facing a few more groups of Afflicted. After them, the fourth and final rift and Spirit of Portal will be there guarded by Shiro'ken Warriors. The plates in this area cause the dazed condition, so casters should be careful. After the fourth Spirit of Portals and its guardians are destroyed (in any order), a cinematic will play, and then the party will be in the central area (where Shiro was) facing 4 Construct bosses. It's important that the party moves back to the left corner and not allow Mhenlo and Master Togo to engage all four bosses at once. With the extra damage that bosses have, the fight can become very difficult. After settling into that corner, the party should be attacked by only one boss. Finish that boss off, then slowly pull the others one or two at a time. After all four are killed, the mission is over. Creatures NPCs * 20 Brother Mhenlo * 20 Master Togo Monsters *Afflicted ** 24 Afflicted Warrior ** 24 Afflicted Ranger ** 24 Afflicted Monk ** 24 Afflicted Necromancer ** 24 Afflicted Mesmer ** 24 Afflicted Elementalist ** 24 Afflicted Assassin ** 24 Afflicted Ritualist *Shiro'ken ** 28 Shiro'ken Warrior ** 28 Shiro'ken Ranger ** 28 Shiro'ken Necromancer ** 28 Shiro'ken Assassin *Spirits ** 24 Spirit of Portals Bosses (Elite Skill Captures) After the cutscene you will have to kill 4 boss Constructs, random spawn. The Constructs each use an elite skill. However, the mission will end immediately after the death of the last boss killed: * 24 Warrior's Construct → (Hundred Blades) * 24 Ranger's Construct → (Equinox) * 24 Monk's Construct → (Life Sheath) * 24 Necromancer's Construct → (Soul Bind) * 24 Mesmer's Construct → (Psychic Distraction) * 24 Elemental's Construct → (Mirror of Ice) * 24 Assassin's Construct → (Temple Strike) * 24 Ritualist's Construct → (Soul Twisting) A better way to capture their skills is find them in their alternate locations. The first six bosses can be found in Sunjiang District (Explorable) after completion of the mission (before completion, they will be in the area sectioned off). The Assassin's Construct can be found in Silent Surf and the Ritualist's Construct can be found in Morostav Trail. Still, if you wish to capture during the final fight, make sure your party does not kill the boss you want to cap from last. Dialogues Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Maatu Keep *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quests from Jamei: Journey to Cavalon or Journey to House zu Heltzer Notes *The Spear of Archemorus and the Urn of Saint Viktor spawn at the opening of the mission alongside the team. They are provided as assistance, the party may use them or leave them. *It is completely safe to walk right up to Shiro Tagachi in this mission. He will not attack you. *If you try to attack him an error message will be displayed informing you that "Shiro Tagachi is invulnerable." Bugs *There is an error in the text displayed during the cutscene. Master Togo says "us" but the text reads "up". *At the end of the mission, it is stated that both the Spear of Archemorus and the Urn of Saint Viktor were destroyed, when in fact, they both can be seen if a player is holding the items, or is dropped on the floor near the cutscene area, within camera view. Possibly this refers to a loss of their special powers, rather than literal destruction. *Sometimes Spear of Archemorus may duplicate itself. Category:Bugs Category:Factions_missions